Reiza
Reiza is a fusion of the kaiju Reibatos and Greeza (second form) that appeared in Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! as one of Kumasaga's five most powerful fusion beasts. Appearance Reiza body is more akin to Reibatos' but with smoother surfaces. Its blue markings are coloured purple on the edges and his chest sports five yellow orbs. Its face appears similar to Greeza's final form only with blades on the sides that cover the mouth area and point towards the back, taking on an appearance similar to a mouth mask. History TBA Powers and Abilities *'Minus Void Energy' : Reiza possess an advanced form of minus energy, which is a combination of Greeza's Dark Thunder Energy and Reibatos' power of void. This power also allows him to detect minus energy and absorb it to empower himself. **'Reiza Void Lightning' : Reiza can release a stream of purple-blue lightning, which is capable of painfully shocking the opponent and weakening them. **'Reiza Sonar' : Reiza can release a deafening sonar blast, and causing them to feel extreme pain and paralysis, being unable to move. This ability disables energy attacks that are used at the moment of its usage. **'Reiza Void Helix' : Reiza can shoot a powerful wave of lightning from his chest, head or back. Reiza's strongest attack, being able to cause devastating damage. **'Reiza Void Bolts' : Reiza can fire powerful energy bolts of lightning from his orbs on his chest. Can be fired rapidly. **'Void Distortion' : Reiza's signature ability, Reiza can temporary activate an aura of void to temporary distort space time around itself, making himself invincible to all forms of attacks. ***'Erratic Movements' : Reiza excels in erratic movements when activating the aura and negating the effect of gravity on itself. Reiza can float freely on the air while being able to flight & move at fast speeds, exceeding speeds up to Mach 17, like the original Greeza. ***'Void Wormhole' : Reiza can create multiple wormholes, to absorb attacks and reflect them through another wormhole. They can also be used to travel between locations. ***'Gravity Hand' : Reiza can create a gigantic hand of "pure darkness" to ensnare and capture opponents from faraway. **'Reiza Void Revive' : Reiza can temporary revive a few monsters to aid him in combat while empowering them with the power of void energy when tapping into the monster graveyard. They don't have a mind of its own and are completely under his control. **'Reiza Void Wiper' : Reiza releases minus energy from his entire body, and wiping anything nearby in a 5km radius. **'Minus Warp Beam' : A beam of dark energy that has the effect of inverting the colors of what it hits. While this effect is enabled, the victim will suffer from its body being distorted, if they do not try to fight back the effect, the victim will fade from existence. **'Minus Shot' : Reiza can fire a very powerful blast of purple energy from its both hands. Can cause medium explosions. **'Healing Factor' : Reiza has an incredible healing factor, being able to regenerate himself after being hit by a powerful attack. Category:Belial Fusion Monsters Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Greeza Variations Category:Reibatos Variations Category:Fusion Kaiju